


Green

by wiccanstiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 06:39:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiccanstiel/pseuds/wiccanstiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel's favorite color is green, and he makes sure Dean knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, inspired by Tumblr.
> 
> Fluff.

"What's your favorite color?" Dean asks him, looking through the rack of discounted flannel. "If, uh, you have a favorite color or anything."

Castiel studies the rack for a second, and tugs on the sleeves of a few shirts. "Green." He replies.

Dean nods and keeps looking.

* * *

"Hey, Cas, what color mug do you want?" Dean half - shouts, picking up a few ceramic cups.

Castiel quietly walks up behind him, studying his options. His fingers trail over a few before stopping on a green one, covered in paint splatters, all in different shades of the same base color. He hands the mug to Dean, and walks away without a word. 

Dean stares at the mug in bemusement, and puts back the one covered in feathers. He picks up a matching blue one, places it in the cart, and trails after Cas. 

* * *

They had been staring at the peacock exhibit for over ten minutes. Dean tugged on Cas' coat, eager to go look at the lions.   
  
"C'mon Cas, we've seen the peacocks. Let's go look at something else." He whines. 

"I like the peacocks, Dean. Their feathers are magnificent." He doesn't take his eyes off the birds.   
  
"And such a pretty shade of green." He whispers.

* * *

"Happy birthday, Dean." Castiel hands him a small present covered in gold wrapping paper, smiling slightly. Sam is sitting in the armchair, watching the interaction.

"You got me something? Aw, Cas, you didn't have to do that." Dean replies, still looking eager nonetheless. He rips the paper off one end then stops, looking a little guilty. Castiel just smiled and nodded, silently telling him to just  _get on with it._

Still, Dean is careful with the other end, pulling the wrapping off slowly. He reveals a brown box small enough to fit in the palm of his hand, und looks up at Castiel as he opens it. 

Inside, is a necklace set on a simple gold chain. It's in the shape of a dogtag, and is made of jade, with four square emeralds in the corners and one in the center. The entire thing has streaks of gold running throughout it, and Dean flipped it over to reveal the entire backside covered in gold. Two words are etched into the surface. 

 _"Vos amantur."_ Dean murmers, staring at the thing in awe.

"It's latin, meaning, 'you are loved'." Castiel informs him. 

Dean catches Castiel's eye, and the amount of affection in them nearly overwhelms him. He lets the necklace fall over his head and admires the sight of it on his chest, before pulling Cas in for a kiss. He polishes it regularly. 

* * *

Dean is the first to wake up. He turns on his side to stare at Castiel's sleeping form, to admire the rise and fall of his chest and the little puff of air every time he exhales. He can't help but smile, feeling like this is his reward for three decades of shit. If it is, then Dean must be the luckiest man on the planet.

After a while, Castiel stirs and his eyes flutter, opening lazily to find green ones staring back at him.   
  
"Such a pretty shade of green." He breathes, and Dean kisses him.   
  
  


If happiness was a colour, it would be green.


End file.
